When THEY Came
by Amy Jessica Pond
Summary: What happens to the Host Club, Satoshi and Yasuchika when 2 troublesome girls–TWINS at that–enroll into Ouran Junior High, class 3-A? First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: The New Students

A RANDOM STALKER'S POV

'Another boring day.' Thought Yasuchika, elbow on desk, hand supporting cheek. 'When are they going to get here?'

"Oi. Oi, Yasuchika, you listening?"

Chika flinched.

"Satoshi, how dare you spit on my glasses!" Chika exclaimed, taking his glasses off and wiping it on his shirt. "Tsk, doing that just won't work."

Chika got up and went out of his classroom, and went to the washroom to try to clean his glasses of Satoshi's spit. After doing so, the junior went back to his classroom.

"Oh, so you're from Canada, Dera Kuruzu-san?" he heard from what sounded a female classmate, "How cool! I've always wanted to go to North America!"

"It's Dela Cruz! Not Dera Kuruzu or whatever!" An unrecognizable voice said.

"Justine, like I told you, the Japanese don't include the letter L in their alphabet. So therefore, all Ls are translated into Rs," Came a similar voice, but slightly lower pitched that you could hardly notice.

'Hm? Are they here already?' He thought, going into the classroom.

–-_Yesterday_-–

"_Mitsukuni, Yasuchika. One week ago, a family that gives us the equipment for our dojo came to Japan. They also have a small role in the many martial arts clans. The family's children are going to transfer into your class tomorrow, Yasuchika. Please do not hesitate to befriend them. Mitsukuni, that goes for you too."_

"_Yes, father." Both boys replied._

* * *

><p>"Everyone, please get to your seat so I can start class! Chop-chop!" said the teacher, walking into Junior class 3–A.<p>

"Yes, sensei." Everyone said.

"Now, today we have 2 new students. Dera Kuruzu-san, both of you please come up to the front and tell us a little bit about yourselves."

The shorter one looked irritated when the teacher said Dera Kuruzu. Both of them went up to the front of the class. They were both girls with very dark brown hair, and blond and light brown highlights. The taller girl–by about 5 centimeters–had long hair going down her back, and bangs going across her forehead. The shorter one had hair a little bit past her shoulders, and side bangs. Other than that, their faces looked almost identical.

"Okay, um, first of all, we're the Dela Cruz twins and-" The short one was interrupted by faint gasps. "-we're fraternal." That seemed to explain it.

"My name is Julia, and this is Justine." The taller one said, gesturing to her twin.

"We came to Japan from Canada, but we were originally born in the Philippines." Justine said, pride in her voice.

"Our mother and father's company produce, import, and export martial arts equipment, and we have a small clan." continued Julia.

"...We don't know what else to say." They said in unison.

"Okay class, who will volunteer to show our new students around the school?" Asked the teacher.

Many hands shot up. Remembering what his father said the previous night, Chika raised his hand. "Alright then, Haninozuka-san."

* * *

><p>At break, Chika decided to do his homework assigned by the teacher just now. Then a shadow–no rather, 2 shadows–loomed over him. He looked up.<p>

"Haninozuka-sama," Said the twin girls together.

"Oh, hello Dera Kuruzu-san. I'm assuming you want me to show you around the academy now?" Chika said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No. Unfortunately, we're busy and can only afford to do that after school," Came their reply.

"Oh, I see...that's okay with me then. I'll just tell Satoshi to inform the Karate Club that I will be a bit late." He said.

"Okay then, whoever Satoshi is." They said, walking away.

* * *

><p>"Dera Kuruzu-san, let's hurry, please. I've already told Satoshi that I would be late for club activities." Chika called out to them.<p>

"You may call us by our first name." They said in unison, as they approached him.

"Okay. I just need to know which one is Juria and which one is Justine–I can easily tell the difference, but I forget who is who," Chika said.

"I'm Julia," started the taller one, "It doesn't take a twit to figure out the rest." The shorter one finished.

"Uh huh..." He replied, a bit annoyed at the comment Justine just made.

* * *

><p>"That's it for the Junior building, unless you want me to show you Elementary and High School." Chika said.<p>

"Yes, please do." Julia and Justine said, voices flat.

"O-okay then..." Chika hoped he wouldn't have to.

Chika showed the girls the Elementary building first. After that, he began showing them around the High School. After he had finished showing them around, he hesitated to open the Third Music Room–the very last room.

_**WHACK!**_ Chika turned around rubbing his head.

"Oi, Yasuchika! What's taking you so long? It's already been 40 minutes! I've been racing around, trying to find where you were!" Satoshi said firmly.

"The girls wanted me to show them around the _whole_ Academy." Chika said, clenching his teeth.

"Oh, I see. Ah! You're at the Host Club! Come on, don't hesitate to go inside!" Satoshi said gleefully, pushing the trio inside.

By now, the guests had all left, and the Host Club was cleaning up.

The twins looked around. They eyed each of the hosts carefully, Julia's eyes falling on Haruhi. "Sensei says it's inappropriate for me to be wearing my kitty ears in class, yet I think it's even more inappropriate for a girl to be crossdressing."

Everyone froze.

"Heh heh heh, what are you talking about?" Tamaki said. "If Haruhi was a girl, then he wouldn't be in the Host Club..."

"Eh, what's a Host Club?" The girls said in unison.

The hosts sighed in relief, hoping the topic about Haruhi wouldn't come back up again.

Then Tamaki explained what a Host Club was, with an annoyingly sparkly aura surrounding him.

"**Huh? That Just sounds STUPID to us.**" Julia and Justine smirked. *A/N: Whenever the text is bolded, it means that the character is speaking English.*

"**Excuse me, but I must inform you that I can understand what you just said.**" Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He told the rest of the Host Club what the twin girls said.

Tamaki froze, the words stabbing him. "No, no! Of course not! It is my most spectacular idea!"

Julia and Justine paused, and looked at each other. "Il est beau, mais, il est tres~ stupide n'est-ce pas, ma soeur?" Julia said.

Tamaki went into his corner, a dark aura surrounding him. He knew what the girls just said, for he _was_ half french. "I'm not stupid at all..." He murmured to himself.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai, what did they say?" Haruhi asked. "He is handsome, but he is very~ stupid right, my sister?" Tamaki translated for them.

"Damn, those are the only languages we know how to speak. Only tagalog a little." The girls pouted. Then both pairs of twins laughed at Tamaki. "Oh look, it's twins." Julia said, to her sister.

"Huh? What about us?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

Julia and Justine stared at them for a moment before glomping them and saying, "Twin buddies!"

"He-hey, get off!" Hikaru said. "Wait, your twins too?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, we are the Dela Cruz Twins." The girls said in unison.

"I'm Julia," Julia started "And I'm Justine,"

"So what are your names?" They finished together.

"Ah, ah...I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," "And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." The first years replied.

"Kao?" Said Julia questioningly. "**Cow? **Kao,** Cow? Justine, a cow! **Kaoru** the Cow!**"

Kaoru gave them a weird look. "Are you speaking english again? All I hear is Kao and Kaoru..."

"Say **MOO~** for us, please." Julia said.

"Huh? MOO?" Kaoru asked.

"No, **MOO~**" Justine corrected.

"MOO~?" Kaoru meant to ask again, but he was interrupted by the twin girls' laughter. Kyoya sighed, and explained to everyone what the troublesome girls just said. Tamaki laughed and pointed at Kaoru. "Haha! They called you a cow!"

"What? I'm not a cow!" Exclaimed Kaoru.

Kyoya sighed again, and pulled out 2 files (from nowhere?). "Juria and Justine Dera Kuruzu. Born on June 19th. Born in the Philippines, then moved to Canada at 5 years old. Their parents' company is in charge of producing, importing, and exporting martial arts items and equipment. Also, the family has a small clan that trains in Judo, Karate, Kendo, etc."

Julia and Justine looked at each other. "Hey, hey Mr. Megane." said Julia. "Are you a stalker?" The girls asked, looking at Kyoya.

Kyoya twitched a little, for he had never have been asked this question before. He pushed his glasses up. "No, of course not."

"Ah, Chika-chan, is that the family Father was talking about last night?" Hunny said, hopping off of Mori's shoulders.

"Of course, Onii-san. Isn't it obvious?" he spat.

The twins' eyes widened. "Est-ce que c'est ton frere? Il est tres~ mignon!" Julia and Justine said, giving Hunny a big hug.

"I'm sorry, what?" Chika asked, with a weird look on his face.

"Is that your brother? He is very~ cute!" Tamaki translated again.

"Ah, really? Thank you!" Hunny said giving a huge smile. "Takashi, that was nice of them, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Mori said in his usual deep, voice.

"Tsk." Chika said, disgusted.

Suddenly, Satoshi came into the room. "Chika! Club activities are already over!" he growled.

"I'll make up for it by practicing twice as long when I get home." Chika snapped.

"Hm? Practice what?" The girls said, as they stopped hugging Hunny.

"My Karate." Chika replied.

"Oh!~ Justine!" The older girl started to whisper something in the younger sister's ear. "Great idea!" Justine smirked evilly.

"Ahem," they coughed. "because of something we forgot, we have to get going now!" The girls said rushing out of the room, and the building.

Everyone looked at each other, confused. Then after that, everyone else went home.

–-At The Haninozuka House-–

Chika opened the door, and he and Hunny went into the dining room. "We're home-eh?"

There were the Dela Cruz twins, Justine sipping tea, while Julia had a devil's grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if my french is wrong or a little off...I used my own knowledge and NOT Google Translator. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! This is my first fanfiction, and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging Around

***A/N Thank you to anne-lotr-hp, Aubrey09, and Le Dancing Flamingo for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>YASUCHIKA'S POV<span>

"Wh-what...?" I stared at the new students with my mouth open in shock.

"Oh, Haninozuka, welcome home," Juria said casually, as if this were her own home!

"Ah! Juri-chan, Jusi-chan! Want some cake?" My good-for-nothing-brother gleamed. *A/N Jusi is pronounced like JUH-SEE. Not Juicy or whatever.*

"Oh, that would be lovely." They smiled at him.

"H-hey! What are you doing at MY house? And how do you know where I live?" I said, snapping out of the shock.

"'Cause we stalkers like Megane." Juria said in monotone. Justine tried to hold back her laughter, but failed and burst out laughing. "Heeee, just kidding, we were invited for dinner tonight." Juria finished, as Mitsukuni gave the twins some cake. I sighed, and just sat down at next to her.

"Oh yeah! Chika-chan, why don't you have some cake?" Mistukuni smiled at me all innocently. It was disgusting.

"No, Onii-san, how many times do I have to tell you that I HATE sweets, and don't care for them at al-" That's when Juria shoved a piece of cake into my mouth. "Fwuh-fwhay! Vwhat ahr vyou dhoin? (He-hey! What are you doing?)" I couldn't speak properly with the piece of cake into my mouth. Then I spit it out (Now I was raised in a civil manner, and wasn't the type to...but I had to! How else would you react to a cake being shoved into your mouth, when you SPECIFICALLY said you didn't want any?). It threw itself right at Juria, but she ducked and it landed on the floor right beside the leg of the chair she was sitting on.

"What a waste of perfectly good c-cake..." Mitsukuni said, tearing up.

"Whatever, Onii-san, it doesn't matter. Hana!" I said, and a maid came in. I pointed at the cake piece on the floor and she cleaned it up, and scurried away.

"Okay, you said that you were invited to dinner here, yet it's not even time for dinner yet! It's still the afternoon!" I had to pause and take a deep breath.

"We came early because when you said you'd be training for your karate, it interested us." The girls said boredly. "When will you start?"

"...When you leave."

"We won't leave until you start."

"Why not?"

"Because we are Megane and are observing you."

"YOU'RE NOT OHTORI-SAN!"

"Oh, that's his name!...How do you know that we're not?"

"What?"

"You don't want to know." ***A/N Teeheehaheeha...**

"Fine, what's your real reason for wanting to come early? WAIT. Is this something I want to know?" I hesitated, pretty much because of the last answer they gave me.

"Agh, if your so blunt as to not figure out yourself why we're going to watch you train, then we might as well help you out," Justine sighed. "We're going to train with you." Juria finished.

"WHY?" I exploded.

"Remember what Megane mentioned earlier? We have a small clan, and we study Judo, Karate, Kendo, and other martial arts that aren't Japanese." Juria said, matter-of-factly.

"So what?" I said, annoyed.

"We're pretty~ strong, ya know~." They said in unison.

"So?" I said, again.

Then they grinned mischievously. "We, the Dela Cruz twins, challenge you to a karate fight!"

* * *

><p><strong>*AN Yay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even it's half as long as the first one. =\ I left it at this point because I like cliffhangers. :3 Oh yeah! This really isn't something necessary, but I just want to say this! Last night, I went to a Japanese restaurant called Momiji Sushi Buffet! I had fun because I got to actually use chopsticks to eat. XD OKAY, back to why I was telling you about this. On the menu, it said something like: Please do not waste the food. If you have any leftovers, you will be charged 50¢ for each piece. ROFL, when I read this, I totally thought that it would be something Kyoya would do if he had a restaurant. :P Anyway, sorry for my babbling. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight!

***A/N Thank you to Miharu Kikiu for reviewing and favoriting, and greenluvr14 for also favoriting! Enjoy the chapter! Please review! I would appreciate it if you did. ^^**

* * *

><p><span>HUNNY'S POV<span>

Chika seemed hesitant. "I accept," he finally said.

Then the twins smiled, and went off to change into their gear. After that, he lead them to our dojo. I followed them with a plate of cake in my hands. Yummy!

Justine snickered. "Okay! Julia, you go first. You know what they say, first out, first to go!"

"What? You made that up." Juria said.

"Yes, it was a very catchy line." Justine replied.

"No it wasn't, stupid."

"Stop stalling, you idiot!"

"What? I'm not stalling! And why do you insist that I go first, huh? You a coward?"

"No! Look, to prove it, I'll go first!"

"Fine with me!"

"Fine!"

Chika stood there, a little surprised by their sudden fit. I was surprised too.

"Okay, Justine please just hurry up." he said.

"Ooh, someone's a little impatient are they?" Justine smirked, slowing down her pace even more to annoy him.

"Justine, just hurry up, damn it! Your always so slow." Juria hissed.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Justine replied, in an annoyed tone. She sped up her pace, and walked onto the mats, and got into position.

"Ready, set, go!" Juria said, sitting on a bench. I sat next to her.

They began to fight. Justine aimed to kick Chika, but he dodged.

"Ne ne, Juri-chan. What was that all about earlier?" I asked, then took a bite of cake.

"Huh? You mean our argument?" She said, turning to face me.

"Mhm!"

"Let's see, well, let's just say, I tricked her into going first." She answered, as a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"What? I don't get it!" I said, tilting my head.

"Damn, Haninozuka-san is so lucky to have you as a brother. You're so cute!" She exclaimed. Then she coughed. "Ahem, going back to the subject, when we came here, we brought some snacks with us."

"Ooh, like what?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, Smarties, and other chocolates..."

"Yummy! Do you have any more?"

"No, sorry." She said, smiling sadly when I pouted. "Anyway, so yeah. We ate too much stuff, and then we still had cake afterwards. I wanted to rest a little bit before I fought. It would affect me, if I fought with a full stomach."

"Ooh, I don't think Jusi-chan would've thought of that!" I said.

"Yeah, she doesn't think before she does something." Juria sighed, looking back at Chika and Justine. She was just in time. Chika swiped a kick at her legs, and she fell down onto the mats. He had won. Justine got up. She was sweating a lot.

"Jusi-chan, are you ok?" I asked, giving her a towel.

"Yeah." She grunted, walking away to get her water bottle.

"Hmph. That was easy, considering the fact that you're at my level." Chika said, getting his own towel.

"Ufufufu, now it's my turn!" Juria said, a gleam in her eye. Chika and Juria got into their positions.

"Haninozuka-san, please don't go easy on me." Her mischievous grin came back.

"As if!" Chika spat.

"Ready, start!" I yelled.

Juria went to punch Chika, but barely missed. He then took an advantage and grabbed her arm. She swiped a kicked at his legs, and he let go and fell over. He got up quickly, and aimed to punch her. She dodged quickly.

"Jusi-chan," I said, skipping over to her. "What was that about earlier?"

"Hm? The fight between me and Julia?" She asked.

"Mhm," I answered.

"Well, it's just a little argument that's all." She replied.

"But don't you think that some of the words you used on each other were a little bit harsh?"

"Not at all."

"...I didn't think you and Juri-chan would be the type to fight like that. I thought you would be like Hika-chan and Kao-chan, always getting along."

"Don't worry, Haninozuka-senpai. Me and Julia always fight like that everyday. There are even worse ones, you know." She said, eyeing the match.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Like, there are times where we kick each other, punch each other, and pull at each other's hair. And we're martial artists, to boot. So yeah, you can see how it could be worse..."

"That's bad!" I exclaimed. "Why do you fight so much?"

"Well, we're both the kind of people who like to seek revenge and get even. So, for example, I trip her by accident. She'll either punch me, or kick me very hard. Then I would say, 'What was that for?' And she would say, 'You tripped me, idiot!' Then I would say, 'By accident!' and I would kick her back, and it turns into a physical and verbal fight, until one of us stops, or our parents our maids or servants or blah...stops us, and scolds us."

I sweat-dropped. "...But that's far worse than bad, it's, it's, what's the word? Oh yeah, terrible!" I say, eyes wide.

"Well, whatever. It doesn't really matter. We always make up after our fights. We don't even say sorry. We just talk after a while of glaring, and the silent treatment. None of our fights were really serious, though. Just arguments."

Juria is knocked over, and it's Chika's victory. "Not as easy as your twin, but still fairly easy. Though your dodges and kicks are good, you need to work on the timing."

Juria nods. I walk over and help her get up. She was about my height, but a teensy bit taller. "How are you feeling, Juri-chan?" I ask.

"Sore, but that's good! It means I worked hard, and losing wasn't so bad after all." She says, grinning.

Wow, she's got a lot of spirit! I return her smile, causing her to widen her eyes and blush a little bit.

"Your so damn cute!" She squeals, hugging me tightly.

"Ju-Juri-chan, your hug is a bit tight-" I start.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She says pulling away suddenly. "I hope I didn't hurt you..."

I smile. "Not at all!"

She smiles again, then gets her water bottle and takes a sip. Then I decide to eat my cake.

Suddenly, her eyes grow wide, and she turns to me. "Hey, Haninozuka-senpai-"

"You can call me Hunny!"

"Okay, Hunny-senpai, I've got a great idea!"

"What is it?"

"Can you be my trainer? I've heard that you're a national champion!"

"Yes that's true! And, okay!"

"Yay! But you can't tell Justine, got it?"

"Why?"

"I'm aiming to be better at her in karate, even though I already am. She's getting better and better, and she's gonna catch up sooner or later, and I'm not going to let that happen." She smirked.

I sweat-dropped. 'What a reason...' I thought.

"Anyway, when should we meet up to train? Oh yeah, your brother can't know either."

"...Oh, then why don't we train at Takashi's house?" I suggest.

"Eh?"

"The big, tall, black haired guy from earlier at the club! He's my cousin!"

"Megane's your cousin? Really?"

"No, the one without glasses!"

"Oh...then okay."

"Come to the Host Club again tomorrow after school. Then after club activities we'll go to his house!" I beam.

"Got it." She smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN Yay! Another chapter finished! I'm sorry about the karate scenes...I'm not really familiar about it, but I'm interested! So, since I didn't know any moves or anything like that, I filled those parts in with Hunny talking to the girls...excuse my stupidness, sorry. The fact that I decided to make Julia and Justine martial artists was probably a bad idea...but they had to have a relationship with the Haninozuka family, or else Chika wouldn't have been asked by his father to become their friends. He's sorta like a mini Kyoya, don't you think? Does some things for merit. Or maybe that's only in my fanfic...it's been a long time since I've watch the anime or read the manga. Anyway, sorry for babbling again. Don't forget to review! ºxº**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner At The Haninozuka's

***A/N Thank you to Le Dancing Flamingo, YouKnowWhoP (Yes I know who you are even if you're anonymous :3), Chomp my sister (Out of all the possible names, did you really have to choose Chomp?), and Death-the-Kitten-Meister for reviewing! Thank you Death-the-Kitten-Meister for favoriting also!**

* * *

><p><span>JULIA'S POV<span>

After our fight, we got changed out of our karate uniforms, and Justine and I went into the dining room again. I plopped myself down onto one of the chairs, Justine following suit, and then I asked for a knife.

"...What do you need it for?" Haninozuka asked hesitantly.

"To go and-"

_**DING DONG.**_

We heard one of the servants answer the door. "Welcome home Master, and guests."

"Yes, thank you. Please escort the guests to the dining room."

"Yes."

Footsteps.

"Julia! Justine! You're here before us!" I noticed that voice. I turned around and looked at the entrance of the dining room.

"...Hi Mom, hi Dad." Me and Justine said together. Our mother came over to us, and gave us a big hug, before eyeing us up and down.

"What?" We questioned her in unison.

"Why are you still in your school uniform? I told you that this is a formal dinner!" She said, frowning.

"There's no way you're getting us to wear those dresses." Justine muttered.

"Well then, what will you wear? There's no way I'm allowing you to wear your school uniforms!"

"Our casual wear." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Please wear your dresses." Mom pleaded.

"No way in bunnies' poop." I grumbled.

"Julia, I told you to stop saying things like that!" Mom said, eyes narrow.

"Fine, fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Now stop being babies and just put these on." She said, shoving a plastic bag into Justine arms, then mine. I looked inside the bag. Justine and I looked at each other, wearing disgusted expressions.

"No way in bunnies poop."

* * *

><p>Mom made a maid escort us upstairs to a guest room to get changed. I chose to change in the bathroom, so Justine was left with the room. After we got changed, we looked in the mirror.<p>

"This is humiliating." Justine pouted.

"Not to worry, my dear sister. I'll handle it." I reassured her, a mischievous smile appearing on my face.

* * *

><p><span>A RANDOM STALKER'S POV<span>

The Haninozuka head of the family had also made Yasuchika and Hunny change. They had to wear suits. Hunny a white one, and Chika a grey one.

Everyone heard the sound of footsteps going down the stairs. Obviously, it was the twin girls. Justine had her hair pinned up, and she wore a white cardigan with an orange dress. Julia, had her hair tied, and was wearing a dark grey cardigan, with a blue dress. And, to rebel against their Mother's words, they both wore converse.

"Justine, Julia, what is the meaning of this! I had high heels prepared for you!" Their Mother exclaimed.

"This is better than nothing, right?" Justine sighed. "At least we wore the trash bags you call dresses."

"We told you we hate wearing heels..." Julia grumbled, handing them over to her Mother.

"That is very immature of you both! Now please, just wear the high heels." Their mother said, giving it back.

"No."

"Either that, or you won't be able to use the computer, use your iPods, the phone, or watch TV."

The girls pouted and wore the shoes, muttering to each other about the pain their feet would have to put up with. Then they grabbed Hunny and Yasuchika by the arms, and led them away.

"Hey, where are you bringing us?" Questioned Chika, a weird look on his face.

"...We don't know." They replied, releasing the 2 boys. "We were bored, and it's still a long time before dinner."

"Oh, I see. Let's play tag, then!" Hunny suggested.

"Sure!" They said, lightening up. Justine and Julia stared at Chika. "You're it!" They giggled, before running off, Hunny following suit.

"What? I don't even want to play..." Chika muttered, annoyed. "Maybe if I tag all of them, then they'll stop," he decided, before running off. He found Justine and Julia hiding in the living room, and tagged Justine first, then Julia. "We're all it." Chika said, before running off to find his brother. The twins ran after him, and tripped once in a while, because they weren't used to heels. They found Hunny in the kitchen, eating a cake. His back was facing them. Before Chika could go and tag him, Julia stopped him, and tiptoed up to Hunny, and tapped his shoulder. He turned around, and she gave a smile.

"Got you." She smirked.

"GAME OVER NOW." Chika announced, before walking out.

"He's no fun at all." The twins pouted.

Then they were all called for dinner. After everyone ate, the 4 kids went into the living room (more like Hunny, Julia, and Justine dragged Chika there.) It was Hunny's attempt to keep the twins entertained, so they wouldn't be bored. He brought cake for everyone, even though he knew Chika wouldn't want it.

"Juri-chan, Jusi-chan, tell us a little bit about yourselves! I don't think Kyo-chan told us everything." He said, eating his cake.

"Well, uh, in the Philippines, we went to an all girls private school, which sucked." Julia said.

"We were supposed to go to another all girls school here, called Lobelia, I think. But we didn't want to go to another all girls school." Justine said.

"That's good. Lobelia isn't a school I would recommend..." Hunny said, thinking of the Zuka Club incident.

"Okay. We'll tell our Mom that. Anyway, when we went to Canada, we went to a girls and boys school." Julia said.

"Ooh, did you guys like anyone?" Hunny said, wearing an interested expression on his face.

"Sorry, Hunny-senpai. But that is top secret!" Justine said, using the gesture where you 'zip' your mouth shut.

"Then you _did_ like someone?" Hunny asked, nudging the girls. Julia 'zipped' her mouth like Justine.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Anyway, do you do anything else besides karate?" Hunny questioned.

"Yes. We take ice-skating, and guitar lessons. We like to draw, and sing too." Julia said.

"Ooh, can I hear you sing?" Hunny asked.

"..." He was met with silence again.

"Then, can I see one of your drawings?"

"Sure. We'll bring them to school on Monday." Justine said.

"My gooshness, I hate these heels." Julia whined, taking them off. "The converse were more comfortable. Mom could have at least given us flats. I'm going to break the heel off." She turned the shoe over. The sole of the shoe was crumbled, and the heel was a little worn. "...Mom's going to kill me. She would've anyway, since I'm breaking off the heels." And with that, the heels were separated from the shoe. Julia opened the nearby window and threw it out the window.

"Juria, you do realize that there's a TRASH CAN right there?" Yasuchika said, pointing to it.

"Oh well, whatever." She shrugged, and sat back down.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN Another chapter finished...Okay, I realize that this chapter isn't the best, and even though I said Satoshi in the description, he hasn't shown up a lot yet. Not to fear! He will get more screen time I promise. His development is just...slow, I'm sorry. I think some people forgot about the dinner, because of the challenge and yeah. x3 Anyway, please review! It will make a certain loli-shota VERY happy! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Staring Contest

***A/N Thank you to Le Dancing Flamingo, xbamsod for reviewing, and xbamsod for favoriting! IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END.**

* * *

><p><span>JULIA'S POV<span>

_Quack. Quack. Quack._

Ugh. My alarm. What, you heard me. Alarm. The sound that wakes me up in the morning is no, not a dull _BEEP_ sound, but the unique quack of a duck.

Okay, back to the topic. I hate waking up in the morning. Whoever invented school, couldn't you make it so that school could be later instead of so early? It would make things easier for a lot of people.

I groaned, and turn over to snooze my alarm. "UWAH!" It seemed that I was at the edge of my bed. Dang it. I groaned, and got up. I turned off my alarm, and brushed my hair. Then I grabbed my pillow, and slowly crept over to Justine.

_**WHACK.**_

"Ugh, Julia!" Justine whined. She's always so hard to wake up. "Come on, get up." I said, hitting her with the pillow repeatedly.

_**WHACK WHACK WHACK. WHACK.**_

"...I won't make your breakfast." I scowled, and went to fix my own bed. Yes, we shared a room. Hm? What? Oh, that thing about making our own breakfasts? Oh. We don't have any servants. Sure, we're rich. But our Mom said it was 'a waste of money', and that our family was capable of handling ourselves. What nonsense that old woman rambled on about! Such a stupid excuse, don't you think?

I walked downstairs, and got into a thinking position. "I don't want toast for breakfast…" I mumbled, stroking my imaginary beard. Don't give me that weird look. "Eureka!" I exclaimed. I walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer. I took out some ice cream, and set it onto the counter. Then, I got out 2 bowls, and dumped ice cream into one of them.

I smiled. "Ice cream for breakfast!" I yelled out to no one in particular. Then, I heard something upstairs, and 2 minutes later, Justine came down, her hair disheveled. "Geez, Justine. You can at least brush your hair before coming down." I said. Then I held up my bowl for her to see what we were eating for breakfast. Instantly, her eyes widened and she started to prepare her own ice cream.

"Ah, this is what's great about not having servants or parents at home. You can have ice cream for breakfast." I sighed happily, before going to the breakfast table. I sat down in a chair, Justine following suit after she had her 'breakfast' prepared. I put my feet up on the table. She glared at me. I then crossed my legs on the chair, and put a knee up. "Better?" I asked.

"No! You are supposed to be a well refined lady, my dear Julia!" She said, imitating our Mom.

"Justine, come on now, sit up straight! Who are you, The Hunch Back Of Notre Dame?" I said, also imitating our Mom. She sat up straight, and I put my knee down. Then we giggled quietly.

After eating, we had to wash our dishes (phooey), then dress up in our uniforms for school (I hated the uniform, and the fact that it was brown made it worse. But after seeing the high school uniforms, I shut my mouth). After that, we started to walk to Ouran Academy. We didn't live too far away from the school.

* * *

><p><span>SATOSHI'S POV<span>

We still had a few minutes before class started, so I decided to just relax a little. Until I remembered something. "Yasuchika!" I called out.

"What do you want?" He grunted.

"Did you keep your promise and practice at home? I asked.

"Of course I did. Oh yeah, and those new girls came to my house after school and challenged me to a fight." He said, obviously annoyed.

"And who won?" I questioned.

"Me, of course." He said, matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? YOU BEAT UP 2 GIRLS?" I bellowed, pinching his cheeks. "WHY YOU-"

"We are here, now bow down and kiss your own feet." Two voices said. The girls looked perfectly fine. I let go of Yasuchika's cheeks and brushed my hands on my pants nonchalantly. "Hello Dera Kuruzu-san." I greeted.

"You may call us by our first names." They said.

"Oh, really? Okay then." I said.

"Hey, what's you name again?" Juria asked me.

"Morinozuka Satoshi. You can call me by my first name." I said, smiling.

"Okay. Satoshi, I'm bored. Let's have a staring contest." She said.

"What? Okay...sure." I said, a little confused at the sudden request.

"Okay, of course you know the rules. No blinking. Whoever blinks first is out." She said, with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, yes, I know the rules." I replied.

"Okay, let's sit down." She said, as we both sat down. I sat down at my desk, and she sat down at Yasuchika's. "Hey! That's my desk!" He whined. I shot him a glare, and he instantly quieted down.

"Okay~! Ready, set, go!" Justine announced.

And then began an awkward silence. She was staring at me. After a while, she closed one eye, then opened it. Then she did the same to the other eye.

"Ha! I win!" I said triumphantly. She was still staring at me. I blinked, and tilted my head, a confused expression on my face. Then she stood up, and said snickered.

"Actually, I win. The rules are no blinking. Not no winking. And, you just blinked. So _ha_ to you." She said, smiling.

"What? I demand a rematch!" I said.

"Sure." She said.

"Ready, set, go!" Justine said, once again.

"By the way, since it's my trick, you can't use it." Juria said, staring fiercely.

"Who says I can't use that trick?"

"Me. And Justine." She retorted. Justine nodded in agreement.

"Oh, come on. Yasuchika! Side with me!" I said.

"Don't drag me into your childish games." Yasuchika said.

Juria and Justine just stuck their tongues out at me. "Ugh, whatever." I said, staring at her.

* * *

><p>I lost. Obviously. With that loop hole she found, she was able to win. She wouldn't let me use the trick. If I did, she'd cry out, "Satoshi! No cheating! I'll let it slide by this time, but if you do it again, you'll be punished!"<p>

"Okay~! Now it's Haninozuka's turn. But this time, your opponent is Justine!" Juria decided.

"Didn't I say I wanted nothing to do with your childish games?" Yasuchika sighed.

"No, you said, 'Don't drag me into your childish games.' You never said you wanted nothing to do with this." Justine replied.

"It pretty much has the same meaning." Yasuchika said, adjusting his glasses.

"Is somebody afraid that they're going to lose?" Justine teased, sticking her tongue out once more.

"Of course not! In fact, I'll win!" Yasuchika argued.

"Ahh, we'll see about that." Justine smirked.

"Oh yes, and you CAN'T use the trick your sister did."

Justine pouted. "Fine…"

"Okie dokie! Are both of you ready?" Juria asked. Yasuchika and Justine nodded. "Okay then, go!"

Yasuchika put on a determined face, not willing to lose. Justine had a carefree expression, and a smirk on hers. It was quiet while Justine and Yasuchika concentrated on their match. "Awkward Charlie…" Juria murmured.

"What?" I asked, a weird expression on my face.

"You know, Charlie. The Unicorn." She replied, nudging me.

"What the heck?" I said.

"Julia, it's awkward turtle, not awkward Charlie." Justine corrected.

"I know that. I just saw a phrase, and twisted it to make it my own." Juria stated.

"You're just making it even more awkward when you say that..." Justine muttered.

* * *

><p>Yasuchika won. And of course, he rubbed his victory in Justine's face. "Hmph. Now don't drag me into your foolish games ever again." He said, walking away.<p>

And that was another 'normal' day at Ouran Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN Sorry for the crappy chapter...it seems more like a filler, though. At least Satoshi was in it!**

**Ok, to be honest, I have NO idea where this story is going. So, if you were to give me some ideas, or if you have any requests, I'll maybe add it to the story. Also, I have 3 stories in my head, and I might do them...but I want to finish this first. They're all OHSHC fanfics. But maybe if you like, I can already start on one. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review! ^^**


End file.
